The invention relates generally to mounting assemblies to secure wheelchair back supports to the canes or posts of wheelchairs. In one aspect, the mounting assembly includes an adjustment mechanism having a single adjustment point which allows for changing a plurality of positions of the back. In another aspect, the mounting assembly includes a gravity-driven latch for attaching the mounting assembly to a support point or support post on the wheel chair post. In a further aspect, the mounting assembly includes a mounting clamp support assembly from which the support post extends. Wheelchairs generally comprise a frame with surface engaging wheels, a seating surface and a back support. The frame usually is made from tubular steel or the like. The seat and back can be a more pliant or flexible material such as vinyl or canvas for example. The frame includes two spaced apart upright members behind the seat, sometime referred to as posts or canes. The back support usually is suspended in a generally vertical orientation between the posts.
In many cases the original back support does not provide sufficient or appropriate support, or is not positioned in between the wheel chair posts, to meet the seated user's specific physical needs or tastes. The user may replace the original equipment back support with another back support, for example a more versatile or adjustable back support or one that is more rigid or firmer. These back supports can be attached to the original equipment posts or the posts can be removed and the replacement back installed.
Known back rests and mounting assemblies for back rests are complex and do not always allow for simple adjustment of the back rest, for example, without a tool. They generally include a back and do not provide for a mounting assembly that can be used to mount different back supports between the wheel chair posts. Moreover, they generally have a number of different adjustment points that must be operated to vary the angular position, vertical position and horizontal position or location of the back relative to the seat. It would be advantageous, therefore, to have a mounting assembly for a wheelchair back that can be used with different backs, that can allows for adjustment of the back in a plurality of ways using a single adjustment point and that can be adjusted without the use of tools.
Also, currently available mounting assemblies for the wheel chair back rests do not allow for attachment to supports of wheelchair posts without a tool. Additionally, currently available mounting assemblies do not allow for the mounting assembly to be securely connected to the supports of the wheelchair posts when the mounting assembly is not locked or fastened to the support posts. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a mounting assembly for a wheelchair back that can be used without a tool and that can be securely connected to supports of wheelchair posts even in an unlocked position.
The mounting clamps of wheelchair posts of the prior art generally do not provide multiple support locations for the mounting assembly in a single clamp. They generally require the use of multiple clamps per wheelchair post in order to adequately support the back rests and mounting apparatus for back rests. Moreover, they do not always allow for adjustment without a tool or adjustment to fit wheelchair posts of different sizes.